Lightened Bruises
by Tiryn
Summary: A new life. A new name. A new companion, several friends that would not hurt her. Could she finally breath a sigh of relief, even when she's working to bring the two most stubborn people ever together? (lots of yaoi... lots xD)


**_Hey guys :D I was reading some yaoi (I am not ashamed, so don't even start with the hating) when this idea came to mind :D_**

**_Hope you all enjoy :3_**

**_Do not own any of the Bleach characters_**

**_(p.s. This may become mature... my first one :D)_**

* * *

**_Lightened Bruises_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Call on Line 1_**

"No, sir, he is not available yet. I have to ask you to sit in the waiting area." Another man sent to the waiting room with a scowl on his face. Hey, it wasn't my fault that they couldn't read the bloody sign posted on the door window. That, and my boss has yet to arrive to work today.

Scoffing, I dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up his phone like he inevitably would.

Right on cue, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sleepy voice came through the phone. "Who the hell is calling me at three in the morning?" I sighed. '_He forgot to reset his clock and alarm again...' _I thought.

"Sir, it's eight o'clock, and you are late." Silence. Then the chorus of various cursing and shuffling met my ears. "I'll see you in a few minutes, sir. And please don't forget that you have several appointments and a meeting today." I hung up, knowing he wouldn't really answer when he was busy getting dressed.

In the next thirty minutes, he walked through the door, bright blue eyes darkened with his matched scowl. I set the large coffee without looking up from the computer. "I'll send in your first appointment in thirty minutes." A grunt. I knew him for too long to take that as an insult. It was just a good thing that he was actually listening.

The day was normal; people filing in and out, filling in jobs that were hours before taken by incompetent people, praying that I wouldn't be the next one to leave. I really needed this job. Then the meeting came; as soon as I saw the man's guard (we were well acquainted since his boss came by very often), I phoned for Mr. Jeagerjaques. "Sir, he's here."

"Let him in." I nodded and waved at Ogichi Shirosaki, signaling that it was okay for his boss, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to come on through. The black haired man barely sent me a glance, but he did nod in thanks before entering Grimmjow's office.

"So, little lady, how's te job?" Ogichi leaned over my desk, his cat ears and tail twitching with amusement and possibly boredom.

"Same as ever." I said, smiling at one of my favorite nekos. I honestly don't see his kind very often, but I heard that nekos were rather vicious when it came down to their 'packs.' However, Ogichi is one of the nicest people I have ever met. It's probably because I'm not very threatening. "Grimmjow woke up late again. I seriously think he needs to get laid still." Ogichi chuckled.

"And I'm hoping to get myself a neko soon." The albino straightened up at that, looking at me in surprise. "What? I need a companion!" He shook his head and laughed at me. I pouted and turned my attention back to the computer, checking off the meeting for today as filled.

"I jus' feel sorry for te poor guy."

"What for?"

"He is goin' te have ta deal wit ya." I smacked his bicep, but laughed none-the-less. It was kind of true that I could be a tough bean to handle, but it doesn't mean no guy could handle me. "Anyways, smells like te boss is coming back. See ya later, little lady!" I waved goodbye, watching him and his boss go. Grimmjow soon came after, looking more tired than ever. I would feel the same if I had to deal with the people he did.

"Cancel everything. Have a day off." I wiped everything off the computer and stood up, thanking him for giving me the rest of the day off. He must have been really tired. "Get some sleep, sir." I told him, waving as he left the building. As usual, his limo picked him up.

I shook my head and started the long walk home. I looked both ways and spotted a neko shop that had a sale going on at the moment. I shrugged, thinking that this was a better time than any. The bell rang when I opened the door and was greeted with a kind looking person. She had long orangish hair with nice blue eyes and a cute smile... plus large tracts of land.

"Hello, I'm Inoue Orihime~! How may I be of service to you?"

"I'm just looking for a companion, someone to keep me company, a neko that can... handle me, per say." I said, shaking her hand. She gestured for me to follow to the backroom, where I knew several nekos would be sitting around waiting to be taken to a good home. However, since they were semi-rare, there were only two or three in the room.

One was a cute short black breed, more of a dog than a neko though. The second one was a busty female with bright orange hair and a very beautiful face. The last one was also male with a shock of bright orange hair. He almost looked exactly like Ogichi, which I thought was the coolest thing ever~!

"Guys, say hello to our newest customer." Orihime called their attention. The female took one look at me and squealed. I think she found me 'adorable,' but thankfully the orange male took her off of me before I could suffocate from her boobs.

"Rangiku! Be nice!" Rangiku, as the female neko was now called, pouted.

"But she's so adorable!" I chuckled, finding her very amusing.

The black-haired male stepped around them and held a hand out to me, smiling. "Hello, I'm Hanatorou. How are you?" I laughed and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Hanatorou. I'm Kalia." That was the name I took years ago, since it's my new life and new name. "Who are they?"

"Oh, that's Rangiku and Ichigo. We've been here for years, so we're kind of like family now." I grew sad at that. I wanted to adopt Ichigo, but that would mean taking him away from his family.

"Oh..." I turned to Orihime and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to adopt any of them." Three people echoed why behind me. "It's because I don't want to break up your family..." I muttered. Rough fingers lifted my head until I was looking at warm chocolate eyes within a peach face surrounded by orange hair.

"You will never break this up." I really, _really _liked that Ichigo sounded really close to Ogichi. "We will always be family, but it will one day happen where we will separate." He shrugged and let go of my chin. "It's inevitable."

"Aw~! My little strawberry is growing up~!" Then a tick mark appeared on his forehead from Rangiku's comment. It was so amusing to watch the two orange-heads react and interact with one another, especially since Hanatarou tried to keep breaking them up.

"Do you change your mind now?" I turned to Orihime and nodded.

* * *

"Oh come on, I know it's small, but it's home!" Ichigo cautiously walked in, waiting for some rouge cockroach to attack him. "Really, my apartment is the cleanest one in the whole building." I dumped all of the necessary items onto the couch and flopped onto the floor, yawning. "This is the living room, obviously. Over to your right is the kitchen, ahead of you in the hallway to your immediate right is the bathroom. Across from that will be your bedroom, and I'm right next door to you." I grinned, proud I didn't have to get up to give a tour of my apartment. "Well, I know it's shit, but what do you think?"

He turned around on the balls of his feet, tail and ears twitching. He then turned and smiled, nodding his agreement. "Cool! Now please help me bring your stuff to your room!"

It was... nice, having another presence in the apartment that wasn't threatening.

"By the way, Kalia," I turned to find Ichigo staring at me with a curious expression on his face. "Why did you adopt me?"

"I didn't want to be alone" was my immediate response. "But... you also remind me of someone that I'm very close to." I grinned. "He actually looks and sounds quite like you. It would be hilarious if you were twins!" He nodded, that strange look still on his face, before smiling.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a home." I smiled and nodded, giving me a pat on top of his head.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

* * *

**_I know, I know... what the hell am I doing creating ANOTHER story? Well, I wanted to do something with nekos, and Bleach seemed to be the perfect way to go and test these new waters xD_**

**_Please tell me what you think~_**


End file.
